Despise & Demise
by Wisemist
Summary: After Heatherstar returns home to her clan ruled by fear, she faces challenges throughout her clan, including watching her daughter face bigger challenges, as her daughter who is half loner, is believed to inheret powers that could be seen as evil or good. She tries to make her sure her daughter doesn't side with the Dark Forest, but she isn't too sure of how much it'll help.
1. Introduction

"Come along now Heatherstar, We're almost there," a light gray she-cat called behind her, and continued padding through the bushes,

Heatherstar huffed in response, she was the leader of MarshClan-a good one too. Her faun colored tabby pelt and rare indigo eyes-which she got from her mother- shined through the moonlight. A couple of moons ago, on her way back to her clan on a short journey alone to the Star Stone she hadn't watched where she was going when crossing on the Thunderpath- the bottom half of her had gone still as it had become misshapen from the monster that hit her, Heatherstar winced when remembering the pain she had been through.

However, she woke up to find herself in a make-shift den and a tom near her. His name was Aspen, and he had begun to heal her back to health even though she felt dead. He had short, pale blue fur and opposing copper-colored eyes, he was a loner who helped the wounded from time to time. She spent her first moon with Aspen despising him and ordering him around, she didn't like being alone- but Aspen didn't mind at all, he always looked at her in a way that made her feel weirdly safe.

She then spent her second moon with Aspen, getting to know him and trying to trust him, explaining her home to him and how important it was to get back. Still incapacitated, she was told to exercise the top part of her body in case she couldn't use the bottom half ever again- she thought in horror if she would still ever be able to lead without her legs. Aspen's calming stare became more intense as if he was focused on using all his energy just to make sure she became better, sometimes he would look snappy and irritated-Heatherstar felt bad.

She spent her 3rd moon comforting Aspen and exercising her legs, leaf-bare had ended, but it still felt cold. Aspen had become more stressed, Heatherstar then asked why. He confessed his feelings to her, telling her that he had never felt that way about another cat, especially because of the fact that he was alone all the time. Heatherstar accepted his feelings and they became mates, his intensity and stress flying away as he spent his time helping her.

She spent her last moon with Aspen, spending time with him, and finally able to walk and run and hunt for herself once again. They eventually mated, but she didn't think much of it, Heatherstar then realized that her loyalties began conflicting with her and stressing her out. She then sat down with Aspen and explained how stressed she felt, She loved him, but in a way she loved her clan more-if she left her clan behind, she'd be betraying her ways and possibly stripped of her lives, or left her clan in danger of the other clans. If she left Aspen, she'd be heartbroken and alone, she wasn't interested in any toms in her clan. But she didn't want to be a loner, she wanted to be a leader.

Aspen understood, he would miss her, but he understood. She asked if he wanted to join, but he preferred solitude. They walked back to her territory together, giving each other their last goodbyes, before she watched him swiftly run back home, alone.

Now, after a week of being back in her clan, she felt old and in pain. She hadn't given herself grooming in moons since being with Aspen and didn't bother getting out of her den to see the change of her clan living in fear of her deputy. Only then did she realize she was expecting, she knew she had to hide it as much as possible until Cloudwhisper, a close friend of hers came to check in on her only to find out.

Now, she was expecting her kits and they agreed that Cloudwhisper would raise her kits-since she lost her own and became barren.

Icethorn, the current deputy, disappointed at the result of his kits- became induced with loyalty and giving him respect. He had begun to lead the clan in fear during her disappearance- and today she was going to end it. However, she didn't know how much of a mistake it would be handing her kits over to Cloudwhisper.

...

"Come on, You're almost done!" Cloudwhisper purred,

Heatherstar's jaw clenched down on the stick she was given, splintering it in half, as her body spasmed the final kit out of her body. Heatherstar laid and rested to make sure she had enough energy to walk back to camp. One kit was suckling on her already, the other-for some reason had taken a while longer than it should have.

Cloudwhisper had nipped the sac it was in and began licking a much smaller kit, as she did to Mousekit and Hazekit, Blossomleap & Paledust's kits who were born during sun high, in which it was already night.

Cloudwhisper rumbled in sorrow, the second kit wasn't there yet, panic flared through Heathestar, where was her second kit?

"I'm sorry Heatherstar...He's gone...he's gone to join StarClan now..." Cloudwhisper rumbled,

Heatherstar almost wailed in pain, her son had died leaving behind his sister, now whatever tasks she has to go through, she'll go through all alone. She looked at her kits, One had her pelt color, but was small and still-he must've been her son. The other one was the color of Aspen, and more pain coursed through her, now wasn't the time to be reminded of him, but she wished he was here with her.

Heatherstar blinked back tears, this was her punishment for being with a loner, she couldn't be weak, she had to accept it, her son was gone and always would be. The saddest part about this punishment is that she didn't even get to name him. She looked at her daughter, she just wanted this to be over with.

"Her name will be Mistkit," Heatherstar dipped her head, "And my son will be named Hazelkit. May he watch over and protect his sister in her future challenges," she rumbled. She heard a short wail beside her.

"Sorry...It's just...It reminds me of how I lost Rosekit and Shadowkit...He would've been a strong warrior Heatherstar..." Cloudwhisper sobbed, "I'll go bury him" she chided, and padded away with her scrawny kit.

Heatherstar looked to see two different eyes staring back-she almost gasped, Mistkit was looking at her, which was impossible since she was just born, her eyes were two different colors, purple like hers on one side, and copper on the other. Heatherstar sensed that she had some sort of power that she would have to discover alone, Heatherstar blinked to see that Mistkit wasn't staring anymore, her eyes were closed as if they never opened, and she slept suckling on her.

Heatherstar's eyes felt heavy, and she fell asleep, the darkness lulling her to rest. She would have to deal with this later, to await what now happens to her future, her clan's future, and most importantly-Mistkit's future.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dawn and Cloudwhisper had woken her up, her eyes glinting in excitement, "Come on Heatherstar, It's time," she purred.

...

"What happened?" Icethorn demanded, he was the first cat to get to them, his sharp eyes flicked back and forth from Heatherstar to Cloudwhisper who held Mistkit in her jaws.

More cats started appearing as they saw the kit in Cloudwhisper's mouth and began to whisper and look in their direction.

Heatherstar stared at Cinderpaw who nodded and went to get Lavenderwish as Icethorn stepped closer towards them,

"Cloudwhisper and I were going for a walk, and suddenly she told me she was in pain…," Heatherstar spoke calmly as cats stared at Mistkit,

Icethorn stared at Cloudwhisper in shock-Cloudwhisper stared back in happiness, Mistkit mewled in a fit-she was cold and wanted to feed.

"She had two, a son and a daughter...but the son was stillborn…" Heatherstar stared down in mourning, "His name was Hazelkit, This is Mistkit".

"I don't believe this...She's barren, she's unable to have anymore..." he hissed at Heatherstar, "Unless of course, they aren't hers…" he glared at them,

Heatherstar felt panic start to rise, but she calmed herself so he wouldn't catch the whiff of fear emitting from her, Instead, he turned to Flintclaw.

"So like two-timing she-cats huh? Just because you weren't chosen as deputy you did this?" Icethorn snarled,

Flintclaw blinked in surprise, "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on Hollystrike, I already have kits and besides-Cloudwhisper isn't my type" he blinked apologetically towards her and she nodded in response.

"Lie!" Icethorn snarled and slashed Flintclaw on the muzzle, Flintclaw wasn't afraid and slashed at his ear "It's not like you would know what's true or not! You've become delusional!" he snapped.

Icethorn showed his fangs as he readied to leap at him-Hollystrike and her kits stared in horror.

"Enough," Heatherstar hissed as she padded towards the toms, "We don't need to waste our energy to fight over mouse-brained _lies_," she glared at Icethorn,

"Cloudwhisper and I were traveling-she had _your_ kits and we came back here-end of story," she stared hard at both toms,

"That is _not_ my kit! No one in my _pure _bloodline has a blue coat! She cheated on me with some tom and I'll figure out who soon" Icethorn spat,

"But I thought you would be happy to have a kit! And now you're worried about how the kit looks? What if-What if she has a rare coat?" Cloudwhisper sobbed.

Icethorn glared at her "You're nothing to me! And neither is that kit! You _whore_!" he snarled, Cloudwhisper took Mistkit ran away, as cats murmured about how selfish he was.

"Silence! Before I have to teach you all some respect!" he shouted sheathing his claws-some cats flinched, meaning he did this to his clanmates more than once,

"Icethorn!" Heatherstar snarled.

He looked at her "Stand down," she spat, Icethorn glared and sat down, as she leaped onto the high stone and stared down at him,

"It's time things changed, While I was gone you ruled this clan in _fear_, That is not the way of a loyal and trusted deputy or future leader- I fear you have punished your clanmates without reason more than once, which is against the code. I could banish you, but you might change if you stay punished," she announced,

"From this moment forward, you are stripped of your position and will be a normal warrior, the new deputy will be Paledust, a loyal, young warrior who knows to treat his home with respect. I hope you learn your lesson Icethorn" she gave a cold glare,

When she looked down she saw that Icethorn didn't have a fit-he just gave a look of rage and went into the warrior's den, Heatherstar looked down upon the cats below her, Paledust was just frozen in shock, as some congratulated him, she then stepped down and went to her den and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Heatherstar awoke to hear a silent camp, she got up and found 4 warriors guarding and patrolling around camp it was Lighttail, Foxstripe, Flintclaw, and Spikefur, the dusty camp was cleared of its sharp pebbles making the entire camp look clean, and most importantly she found Paledust and the entire group of warriors settled down near him-It was dawn.

She padded towards the group, which consisted of Creampelt, Ashpetal, Flameleaf, Flowerfall, & Leafwing. Surprised about how much the camp has changed from Paledust's new responsibility, and greeted them with a dip of her head, she was still exhausted from birthing and probably shouldn't even be doing the job-but she wanted to do what she could to show her loyalty to the clan and to keep it running.

"Good Morning Heatherstar" Paledust greeted, he then turned to the warriors who happily greeted in unison "Good Morning Heatherstar",

Heatherstar looked in shock and dipped her head shyly once more,

Paledust padded towards her "Come, let us walk and talk" he meowed as cats dispersed into chatter,

And Heatherstar followed him-they padded slowly,

Paledust looked at her "Honestly, you don't know how thankful I am Heatherstar!" he purred,

"I never thought I'd be the dep-well, substitute deputy, I was so shocked and nervous when you made me it right on the spot! I was clueless and stressed and anxious about what to do, but then I realized...I should do my best to take care of the camp, keep it clean, keep everyone fed-but most importantly-care about the cats in it...All of them!" he babbled,

They stopped and sat underneath the high stone-as they sat in the darkness underneath the purple glowing sky.

"Oh Heatherstar, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was getting ahead of myself! I just wanted to thank you!" he mewed,

Heatherstar lay breathing heavily from the walk-even though it wasn't that far of one and twitched an ear,

Paledust gave a concerned look "Heatherstar...are you ok? You haven't been looking so good since last night-your fur is ragged, you've distanced yourself from everyone, you look thick, you smell….not good.." he stopped as he realized what he was saying.

Heatherstar blinked and shifted in embarrassment "Oh Heatherstar! I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it as insults! I'm just...the clan is just very worried about you, Whatever's going on you can just let us know anytime you want or need to. After all, this clan is practically your-our-large family" he purred.

"No. I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately-Icethorn's been causing rifts within the clan, made me feel so...stressed, I'm glad I have you to take over for him...maybe I might even make you the deputy permanently if he doesn't change" Heatherstar sighed,

"Here" Paledust mewed, "Flowerfall! Leafwing! Come on over!" he called, the two pale brown she-cats padded over in response,

"Yes Paledust?" they answered respectfully, "Give Heatherstar a spa day why don't you?" he mewed,

The she-cats nodded in agreement and gossiped with Heatherstar as Flowerfall rubbed her with flowers for a nice scent and Leafwing groomed her fur out. Turns out that the she-cats had the same interests as Heatherstar, they were grateful for whatever StarClan gave them, they liked hunting, patrols, and battles, and also liked sleeping.

"Oh Heatherstar, remember back when you were an apprentice and I had bit your tail?" Flowerfall giggled, Heatherstar nodded as Leafwing gently put a dandelion in her fur just near her ear,

"Oh, I remember that! Hollystrike had dared you to do that, didn't she?" Leafwing meowed, the she-cats giggled as Icethorn padded towards them,

"Heatherstar what are you doing?! You're supposed to be leading-not giggling like a bundle of dumb apprentices!" he hissed, The she-cats stared at him

"Do not tell me how to lead my clan ever again Icethorn" she snarled, "Or so help me I will flip you on your back so fast you wouldn't see it coming" she finished,

Icethorn curled his lip "Do. Your. Job." he growled,

Heatherstar swiped at him "Being leader is no damn job! It's a responsibility. It's not about simply telling your cats what to do, and being serious all the time! It's about taking care of those around you if that's how you think the job of being a leader was-there wouldn't be clans in the first place!" she growled her nose getting closer to his face,

"That's why there's more to being a leader than just leading, being leader gives you experience, gives you skills that's why I was given 9 lives, each and every one of the lives I was given were given with true reason" she growled,

She shoved him back with such force he flew and scrabbled onto the ground to gain his balance, she got up in his face again with a hard purple glare.

"That's the difference between being a normal warrior and a leader that's the difference between me and you Icethorn," she growled,

"I was given these lives by StarClan residents themselves because I was trusted to lead this clan-my clan! I was given these lives because if I were killed, I'd get back up again to protect the clan I was born to protect! I was given the rank to be leader-because I've been through the stresses and successes with the clan! What have you done to show your worth on being a deputy?" she meowed,

It was silent, Leafwing and Flowerfall were nodding and cats murmured in question and agreement, Icethorn's pelt prickled-he stepped forward "I've done plenty! I've served for the clan and-" he started, Heatherstar narrowed her eyes,

"Thats where you stop right there Icethorn" she mewed,

"You've done nothing. All you've done is stomp around and act as if your rank makes you higher than others-you abused your rank of being deputy and abused your clanmates, your family, you used your rank to keep your disgusting pride and ego running high and stomp on those lower than you to make you feel better. You're selfish and that's not how you treat your clanmates, your clan is your family-I understand you lost your kits, but you let that get ahead of you and instead of raising your new one with your mate, you pushed her away and blamed her for something she couldn't control, something she couldn't change" she meowed sternly at him,

"Yeah!" Ashpetal said,

"Theres the feisty Heatherstar I know!" Flameleaf yowled,

"I thought I made the right choice of making you deputy, ever since you were born I knew you would keep the clan great and mighty-you used to be a true warrior, but you know what happened? You let yourself get beaten down by the death of your kits, you let that loss comsume you-you made that loss change you into a negative cat, and that shows how weak you are," she meowed

"The true Icethorn I know, any true warrior I know, would get back up again and learn from their mistakes, learn to let go. So one more thing for you Icethorn, Grow up. Remember that not all battles don't need to be won to win, that there's always a second chance for anyone-and its never too late. Don't ever underestimate the true role of being a leader again" she finished,

Silence once more "Then I guess that loss changed me, cats do change you know" he swallowed,

"Then I'm afraid you will not return to your normal rank, Icethorn" she meowed and padded away cats chanting the clan name and shaming Icethorn.


	4. Chapter 3

A day had passed since her confrontation with Icethorn and shaming him into his place, Heatherstar felt pumped to go out of camp but realized she should start re-connecting with the cats in her clan again so she went to the nursery. The nursery was full, as 7 kits and 4 queens had birthed new warriors into the clan, the first one she saw was Hollystrike-the black she-cat had slimmed down since having Flintclaw's kits, which was a litter of three dark-colored kits.

"Morning Heatherstar, What brings you here?" Hollystrike greeted,

"I just wanted to check in on Cloudwhisper's new kit-But I also want to see everyone else's kits, just to get to know my soon-to-be-warriors" she mewed, Hollystrike blinked and meowed to get the attention of her bustling kits.

One was large, larger than her siblings as the other two were both the same size-but larger than the other kits. Heatherstar realized that Hollystrike's litter was the oldest in the nursery, and started to think about mentors for them,

"This" Hollystrike pointed to the large black kit "This is Ravenkit, she is 5 moons old " she mewed,

"Then she should make a fine apprentice" Heatherstar purred,

Ravenkit's green eyes flashed with excitement,

"Aww no fair!" a dark gray tabby tom kit squeaked

"That's Stormkit, next to him their sister Nightkit-they're both 4 moons" Hollystrike meowed as she pointed to a small, sharp-looking grey she-kit.

"It's nice to see you all, that way I know what warrior names to give you" Heatherstar meowed,

The kits then bowed their heads as Heatherstar went over to a thick pale ginger she-cat, Springheart was still recovering and was feeding Mistkit along with her other kits, who curiously poked and sniffed Mistkit. A white she-kit which ginger tabby splotches poked Mistkit and stooped down to see her reaction, Mistkit grunted a high squeak as she continued suckling

"Hey, Adderkit-doesn't she look weird? No cat here has a blue coat-she can't be _our_ littermate, can she?" the she-kit mewed

"Well Rosekit, _I _think it's pretty!" Adderkit mewed in response,

"But she's so...small, _she_ couldn't possibly become a warrior can she?" she snorted, she jabbed Mistkit near her head-knocking her off the nipple she was suckling on, Mistkit made a loud, long squeaking noise that hurt Heatherstar's ears, and made Springheart jolt awake-Mistkit was crying.

"Now what in StarClan?!" Springheart hissed "Adderkit, Rosekit-what have you been doing to Mistkit?!" she growled as she put her tail near Mistkit's head putting her back to feed,

"Is she our littermate?" Rosekit tilted her head-ignoring her mother's current question,

"No. She's Cloudwhisper's kit, I'm just feeding her for Cloudwhisper because she doesn't have milk-and _you_ two should be eating prey by now" Springheart licked her fur down,

"Sorry mama, It was Rosekit-she kept poking Mistkit" Adderkit mewed,

Rosekit hissed at Adderkit "Snitch!" she hissed, she swiped at his nose with a hard blow, Adderkit winced in pain but said nothing,

"Rosekit! Apologize now!" Springheart growled,

"You can't make me! Snitches get stitches and get taken by two-leg _witches_!" she yowled(This Generation/World of the clans has more education about two-legs)

"Rosekit. Apologize-harming your clanmates is against the warrior code" Heatherstar replied, The kits froze in terror and turned towards her

"Oh, Heatherstar you're finally out your shell" Springheart purred, Mistkit recognized the scent of Heatherstar and turned to her direction. Springheart looked at Mistkit curiously, who's tiny pink nose sniffed and she dragged herself slowly to Heatherstar-the kits looked at her,

"Rosekit, Adderkit-go outside and play," Springheart mewed and the kits were off,

Mistkit mewed and nosed Heatherstar's fur, Heatherstar felt sadness and sweat start to show-Springheart gave an intrigued look,

"W-What?" Heatherstar stuttered,

"I never knew _you_ out of all cats would break the warrior code-and you're the leader too…" Springheart whispered "Mistkit-and Hazelkit are _your_ kits aren't they?",

Heatherstar shook-she was panicking-she froze when Mistkit found a nipple and started suckling on the milk she had,

"Knew it…Don't worry Heatherstar, I won't give you away-you're a loyal nice cat, and besides after the talk-down I heard with you and Icethorn-I'm pretty sure every cat is much happier without his 'punishing'" she purred

Heatherstar's heart tugged as she put Mistkit back nearby Springheart, Heatherstar sighed as she watched her kit.

"I just can't believe this...How often did he do his..._punishings_?" Heatherstar mewed,

Springheart blinked and looked away, it seemed even she didn't want to talk about it, as if it really hurt her to explain, but she swallowed and explained,

"Well, ever since your disappearance-he assumed you were dead-we all did honestly. We had no leader to lead, so he took over, trying his best-it almost seemed as if he was..._good_, but after Lavenderwish had a dream about you being alive, all our hopes were back up, and he didn't like it, so anytime anyone ever mentioned your name or how things will be back to the way they were, he'd..." she stopped and swallowed,

Springheart turned and licked a scar on her shoulder, Heatherstar didn't remember her having a scar there and froze in disgust.

She'd disappear for four moons, to see that her family, her clanmates were scarred and living in fear, all because of _Icethorn_. If she had realized that he had left this much damage in her clan and on her clanmates she would've removed him immediately, but instead, she kept him here, where there are mothers and kits, elders, apprentices, She practically left her entire clan in danger.

What if she stayed with Aspen? What if she never went back to her damaged home in time? What if he _killed_ a cat? What kind of leader was she?

Heatherstar shook herself out of her thoughts, she would fix her clan, she came back in time, she never felt so disgusted and disappointed in herself, how selfish it would've been if she betrayed her clan and stayed to live with a loner. Heatherstar stood up, understanding everything that had happened and looked at Springheart,

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've been here before he did anything to hurt everyone If I had known I would've removed of him..." she whispered,

Springheart looked at her with hurt in her eyes,

"I didn't mean to make you think you failed at being a leader you know, I just...It's nothing. You did what you could-besides, I think Cloudwhisper is still fond of his presence..." she meowed,

Heatherstar nodded, "I'll be on my way to elders den now, have a good day Springheart" she meowed and padded out of the nursery,

On her way out 2 apprentices with their tails held high padded past her, Heatherstar looked at them, and they looked back and bowed,

"Erm...I know I have been distant lately but uh-I forgot your names..." she shifted embarrassed,

The apprentices seem to pay no mind, they both sat and looked, one was a pale ginger tabby she-cat with thick tabby stripes that resembled Flowerfall with Flameleaf's golden eyes, and the other was a tom who resembled his father's pelt but took on wide blue eyes.

"My name is Flashpaw!" the tom mewed, "This is my sister Amberpaw! You apprenticed us about..." he thought,

"6 moons ago," Amberpaw mewed,

"5 moons ago," Flashpaw replied,

"Actually it was 8. I remember now...Flameleaf and Flowerfall's first litter," she purred,

They both looked at her wide-eyed, they were about Cinderpaw's height-young warriors,

"You both seem to fit the role of young warriors, If you do something to prove yourselves you might be-But nothing risky or mouse brained? Understand?" she meowed,

The apprentices nodded and headed off towards the apprentice's den, as she padded to the elder's den-which seem to be repaired and newly fixed,

"Thank StarClan for Paledust, I thought that the den was going to collapse on them," she thought, she then saw two dark shapes at the corner of her eye, It was Spikefur, Fuzzypaw, and Icethorn. They seemed suspicious, so she went behind the elders' den and crept her way forward towards their conversation.

"...We will do this tonight," Icethorn hissed lashing his tail,

"Why are we doing this? This is Dark Forest stuff-this is evil!" Fuzzypaw hissed at him, then ducked when Icethorn loomed over him, Spikefur reluctant stepped backward-as if he feared him as much as his apprentice but didn't show it.

"That mouse filled with yew berries could always be shared out with your siblings Fuzzypaw" he snarled,

"No!" he whimpered,

"I thought it was filled with _poppy seeds_ so she could fall asleep-not yew berries to poison her!" Spikefur growled,

"Heatherstar made the wrong choice coming back, And I will see to it that I will lead the clan I was destined to lead, If we can't kill her, then we'll just kill Paledust for starters" he growled.

"But his kits were just recently born!" Fuzzypaw hissed, regaining confidence,

"Then I'll get rid of them too if you don't shut your trap" he growled,

"This is nonsense! I will have no part in this! And if _you _can't stand up for yourself Spikefur-I will!" Fuzzypaw yowled,

Icethorn sheathed his claws, ready to leap,

"_Now,_" Heatherstar thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Heatherstar leaped onto Icethorn with a sharp yowl to alert everyone,

She slashed at his eyes and raked her claws on his stomach-Icethorn shocked wriggled and didn't attack back, he waved his claws trying to fight back but couldn't, Heatherstar leaped off of him to see that his eyes were damaged-she blinded him.

She looked in shock as she realized what she had done, looked to see everyone was staring at her until Cloudwhisper pushed through the crowd and came to his aid.

"Heatherstar..." Paledust breathed,

"I-It's not...Please let me explain!" she wailed, she didn't want to be distant from her loved ones ever again-she was just trying to protect them,

Paledust waited his tail lashing and his eyes dilated in confusion,

"I'll explain!" a voice squeaked, it was Fuzzypaw, his eyes filled with rage,

"Icethorn was planning to assassinate Heatherstar!" he yowled,

Cats gasped as Icethorn shoved Cloudwhisper aside, "You little-!" he hissed, clawing at the air blindly with sheathed claws, Spikefur leaped and pinned him down, his large claws digging into Icethorn's pelt, his weight keeping him down.

"He needed help though, So he _tried_ to convince me and Spikefur to help! He said If we did it that Spikefur would be the new deputy after he killed Paledust, and I'd become a warrior before my siblings! But I didn't believe it! Spikefur wouldn't listen to me!" he yowled,

Fuzzypaw was shaking, his eyes were wild with fear, "He threatened to feed the poisoned mouse to them, to Flashpaw, Amberpaw, and Turtlepaw...I-I couldn't bear losing them..." he whimpered,

Heatherstar padded up to him and laid her thick tail around him, she touched his head with her nose, as if a mother would "You've done MarshClan a great service Fuzzypaw..." she mewed, she then went and leaped onto the high stone.

"Fuzzypaw," Paledust mewed, "We need more proof-",

"More proof?!" Flowerfall screeched, as she lapped at her son's pelt,

"There's enough proof already! Icethorn had been hurting this clan for moons! It's time he is punished!" Flameleaf objected,

"Now now," Heatherstar meowed sternly "Fuzzypaw, retrieve the poisoned mouse, that way this can satisfy any other _objections_ about what you've said is really true" she eyed Paledust who lowered his ears in horror,

Fuzzypaw did as he was told, and froze, he looked back "I-It's not here." he sniffed,

Everyone froze.

"Speckledtail!" a cat wailed,

Icethorn froze, "What's going on? What's wrong with my father?!" he exclaimed,

Lavenderwish and Cinderpaw had already come out, their heads were sunken down "It's too late. He's gone." Cinderpaw hissed at Icethorn,

Icethorn was Cinderpaw's kin, and Speckledtail's last daughter, his littermate actually. The other elders, Applefaun and Hailstride-her mother- took out his small frail body, his face contorted in pain and anguish and his mouth open and foamed, they placed him in front of the high stone, nearby Icethorn and Spikefur, as cats gasped and wailed in sorrow.

"It seems that we have enough evidence. I'm sorry to everyone that Icethorn hurt when I wasn't here-If I had known more-I would've banished him, but it seems he doesn't need to be banished," Heatherstar narrowed her eyes,

"What does that mean?" Cloudwhisper meowed, distant from Icethorn now,

"Icethorn's done too much harm to the clan, banishing him might make more of a danger to us and the other clans, he has proven that he is no longer on the path of StarClan, but straying onto the path of the Dark Forest. So we will send him there. Spikefur-please do the honors." she mewed,

"No!" Cloudwhisper wailed,

Spikefur snapped Icethorn's neck without question, the sound echoing throughout the camp, yowls of victory sounded the camp as Cloudwhisper looked at Heatherstar in rage, tears flowing like a river, and ran away into the nursery, her tail lashing.

Heatherstar looked down at Fuzzypaw and beckoned him forward,

"You've shown that you can stand up to those with more power than you, whether it cost your life or not-you would've sacrificed yourself for the clan and your family- what you did Fuzzypaw, are the actions of a warrior," she meowed,

His eyes shined in pride, "It is time he joins the clan as a warrior," she mewed,

"I, Heatherstar, leader of MarshClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn" she announces,

" Fuzzypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he responds,

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fuzzypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bravepelt. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MarshClan."

She leaps down and rests her nose on his head, he then dips his head as the clan shouts his name "Bravepelt! Bravepelt! Bravepelt!".

He pads to the camp entrance to guard, it was already sundown.

"Those who will sit vigil for Speckledtail please gather around, Spikefur-dispose of Icethorn's body, may he rest in peace" she whispered.

Spikefur did as he was told as Cinderpaw, Applefaun, Hailstride, and Ashpetal gathered near her, Applefaun was his best friend, Hailstride was his mentor, and Cinderpaw, Ashpetal, and Icethorn were his kits. But Icethorn was not honored to be near him.

Heatherstar gathered nearby her frail mother, who sat with sorrow in her eyes, Heatherstar wrapped her tail around her and nuzzled Speckledtail's body as everyone else did.

...

The moon rose high in the sky as they all helped bury him nearby his favorite hunting place, they headed back to camp congratulating Bravepelt on their way back, Heatherstar's eyes were heavy, but someone was blocking her way to her den, It was Paledust-he walked up frantically towards her, his eyes flicking back and forth.

"Paledust?" she mewed tiredly,

"Heatherstar...I..." he paused,

"What is it?",

"I did it."

"Did what?",

"I didn't mean to!" he wailed,

"Spit it out Paledust! What did you do?" she hissed,

"I gave him the mouse...I-I didn't know...",

Heatherstar froze, but then she shook her head- the look on his face during Icethorn's punishment, he realized he fed it to him and it was too late, and now he was going to blame himself for it.

"You didn't know Paledust-It isn't your fault, Speckledtail knows that" she mewed,

Paledust shook his head "I-I just can't..." he sobbed,

"Look Paledust, if it makes you feel better you can have the day off to stay and visit your kits-I don't want you blaming yourself for something you didn't mean to do okay?" she mewed hurriedly, she just wanted to sleep already.

He nods and pads past her, and finally, she goes into her den to sleep.


End file.
